


Donut and potential other sticky things.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Cute, Donuts, Flirting, Fluff, Food Porn, Funny, Gaming, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Penis Size, Random arma bullshittery part 7, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Bastards, Sovietwomble - Freeform, YouTube, ZT CLAN, cyanide - Freeform, erect penises, frustrated Soviet, ish, low-key flirting, sorrynotsorry, viva la gay i guess, whiny Cyanide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: //"Buenos Dias pendejos~"Soviet sigh, he can already feel the potential failure of the mission "oh god, is he in my squad?"Soviet smirks and puts on his sweet innocent voice, to not startle the Indian boy. //





	Donut and potential other sticky things.

"-We're going to be watching Southern checkpoint, and it will be our responsibility to basically safeguard that flank." Soviet announces.

 

~at CP seaweed~

 

He cleared his throat and prepare to give out orders, "BadassMonkey can I have you roughly here?" He points behind a wall with his character.

"Woodscrap and Callistano can you take the tower please?" The other players scurry to take place, Soviet wander around the base to make sure all the players know where to stand, hopeful things will go all right... Until he hears it..

 _The voice_.

 

"Buenos Dias pendejos~" 

Soviet sigh, he can already feel the potential failure of the mission "oh _god_ , is he in my squad?" 

Soviet gets an idea, he smirks and puts on his sweet innocent voice, to not _startle_ the Indian man.

 

"Come here Cyanide." His character looks at the latter's.

Cyanide's voice sound tired and casual " _nah_ , I'm having a snack... Leave me alone."

Soviet feels a frustrated smile creep on, things were going so well...

"No no, I've found you a position for you Cyanide" he smirks.

"Come 'ere"

As the other stands still for a while, he finally moves towards him.

 

On a separate chat Soviet gets a message, its from Cyanide.

'Is _this_ the position you want me in?' Its a photo of the Indian man in an exposed position, with a donut _slightly_ covering his dick.

 

" _Oh god_..." Soviet mumbles, he can't look away; feeling the blush creep on, he quickly writes 'we're in a match! Don't to that!' He puts the phone down.

Cyanide's character stands next to Womble's, "right in you go~" he opens a cargobox door and gestures Cyanide to enter. "Oww~" Cyanide says in a sad voice.

Other team members can be heard laughing in the background.

 

Suddenly the phone plings 'you can get _right in me;))'_  

Womble clears his throat and pretends like nothing, his character closes the cargo box.

"He's protecting me~" Cyanide try to convince everyone, "I am, yes." Soviet say sarcastically.

"-'cause clearly I'm the most _valuable_ thing in his _life_..." 

For everyone else that sounds like the usual banter between the two, but they don't know about the texts.

Soviet bit his lower lip when Cyanide said 'his life'. 

"Of cours-" Womble adds before getting cut off, "- _and_ the source of all of his INCOME!" The pressure of the words get Soviet to smile. " _Of course_." He sweetly agrees.

 

 

They get into positions and start the mission.

"Civilian vehicle has entered the checkpoint-" Womble put on his commander officer voice, ignoring pling _after_ pling on his phone.

The other characters walk towards the vehicle 'get out of the car', they do their bit.

 

The civilian to arrest gets out and pulls out a "err- gun! Gun! GUN!" Soviet declare and aims at the npc, as the other characters run up to him. Womble shoots once and brings the man down, the other npc civilian pulls up his own and shoots at the players; Womble aims and shoots a few times before he and another player brings him down.

 

In the background Cyanide whines " _guuuuuys ~_ "

Womble ignores him and looks at the vehicle.

" _What's going on~_?" 

"Check the back, check the back" Womble issue a command.

" _Someone let me out of my box~_ " 

 

'I'll let you out once you stop sending me these pictures' Womble quickly writes to him.

'Okay I promise' 

'Do you _really_? Because I don't believe you' Soviet sighs.

'No no, I promise'

Womble rolls his eyes, his character moves towards the vehicle.

"Can't you... Just open the door-" he sighs before quickly making his way over to the whiny Indian, "how can...?" He starts, his voice filled with despair " _look_ , a child could figure out the door-!" He says as he opens the cargo.

Cyanide's character walks in circles inside the box, "GET OUT!" Womble runs a hand down his face.

"FREEDOM" the other exclaims as his character runs out.

 

 

The bodies from the vehicle lays on the road as another arrive.

Womble returning to his serious self "another truck to the north..." he zoom in on the driver, one of the players question the npc "He says he doesn't have a bomb" he passes the information, "-but he won't get out the car..." 

"Be advised-- there is a satchel charge underneath the truck!" Another chips in.

"Back the fuck up"

Soviet look over the situation with his rifle.

 

 _Pling_.

'Not now Cyanide' Womble thinks.

 _Pling_.

'...'

 _Pling_.

 

Soviet grinds his teeth, he picks up the phone and _immediately_ regrets it. The donut is still there _but_... the hole is filled. The frosting smeared, seeing how it was likely quickly inserted... On Cyanide's, _clearly half mast_ , member.

Womble felt his throat close up, he dropped the phone and quickly returned to the mission.

 

"Everyone take cover-" Womble respond as his teammates and self gets out of the danger zone. The second Womble gets to safety Cyanide just shoots the driver dead.

 

The other players talk among themselves, a run-away I.E.D drive past them; Womble snickers and watch as the truck gets shot and burn in the distance.

 

"We have to be the _worst_ checkpoint team, in the history of checkpoint teams" he giggles, other players join in.

They all walk out to the road, looking around.

"Look we got _one_ blown up truck over there-" Cyanide points out, Womble looks over.

"- _two_ dead civilians over there..."

"Yeah" Soviet looks at the still burning truck, "two dead civilians over there" he repeat.

" _No biggie-_ " the Indian sarcastically adds.

"We _just_ let an I.E.D roll through~" Womble sighs, "we're all standing here like a bunch of fucking lemons." 

Soviet feels the blush creep on as he hear Cyanide giggle.

 

 

They return to their assigned positions as a red truck drives up and stops at the gate. Womble stands a bit back in cover.

" _Oh_ for fucks sake-- he broke the bar gate as well!" 

Womble giggles as the players approach the truck.

The car drives off and Cyanide runs after it yelling "20 DOLLARS, YOU BREAK MY GATE" the truck hits him and as a drama queen he falls over "AHHHH"

 

Several of the characters stand around him, "He's _alive_?" Womble ask.

"LEMME GO" Cyanide whines.

"Can we _just_ finish him off?" Womble suggests. 

 

He gets up and whines for a while, the other players snicker and stand back, Womble looks over to the burning car.

 

_Pling_

'God, now what' he thinks.

'C'mere and finish me up ;)' Cyanide writes with a picture attached, now fully exposed. The head seems red after some, _clearly_ , quick movements. 

'Cyanide!'

' _Yes_ say my name ;))'

Womble's face change to the shade of primary red, he stutters and scurry his character to continue the game.

 

" _C-cyanide_ , can you get on the gun turret of the MRAP?" He swallows, feeling his own mast harden. 

He scout the area with his gun, in the background he hears

 

" _Near_ , far, _wherever_ , you _are~_ " Cyanide sings sweetly.

"Are you gonna do _that_ the whole time?" 

"- I _believe_ ~" 

Womble talk over him "we're supposed to be holding a checkpoint-" he moves his character away from the singing idiot. 

"We got _this_ -" 

Suddenly the turret fires "WHOA!" Womble exclaims. "WOW. _HOLY_ SHIT." the character screen shake as he looks around. Cyanide giggling like a madman.

 

 

Moving to their new objective, 

"Space out-" he orders.

Cyanide shoots the turret into the air, and continues to sing, Womble observes.

 

"I took a hit." Cyanide points out, Womble looks up at him; " _you okay?_ " He gently asks.

" _Nooo~_ not particularly" 

Womble walks around the tank, Cyanide continue "puta! They're _still_ shooting at me!"

"A-are you alive or dead?" 

"I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, YOU GOD DAMN DONUT!" Cyanide raise his voice.

' _Donut_...' Womble thinks, he quickly looks at his phone and the pictures.

"-of course I'm fucking alive." Cyanide say irritated, while Womble giggles.

 

 

They move closer to their targets, quietly... _or so it seemed._

'I see you're a rifle kind of man' Cyanide type, 'I got a rifle for you;)))' 

Womble roll his eyes but play along

'Oh, you do?'

Cyanide sends a picture of an actual rifle.

' _Oh_ '

'Did you _hope_ for my dick again? ;))'

He can't lie, he kinda did, but if he let's Cyanide know that... He'll never let it go.

'No, I'm thankful it wasn't.'

'Liar'

 

They get to their new location "armoured vehicle 180" Womble announce, another player converse back. 

"It's breached the wall-"

'I'll let you _breach_ my wall;))' Cyanide quickly types.

"It's here, 180" Womble ignores him.

 

A missle shoots right next to Lenny "oh shit!" He moves away from the smoke.

They all shoot at their enemies; Womble from the corner of a wall, suddenly the car instantly burn up and kills the remaining enemies.

" _Niiice~ Poro_ " Womble's voice was warm.

" _Very nii--_ Oh..." Womble say before realising the shot killed both Poro and Lenny.

Womble pretend like he did it and clears his throat.

 

 

Back at base they stand around and relax before the next mission.

 

'You never compliment me:((' 

 

'That's not true' 

 

'Give me an example'

 

'I compliment you when you _don't_ kill cilivians and _stay_ where I _told you_ to stay.'

 

'...You've seen Poro's dick haven't you.'

 

'What? No!' Womble blinked twice.

 

'I get it, it's _bigger_ than mine.'

 

'I haven't seen Poro's dick'

 

No reply.

 

'And I'm _not_ commenting on any size'

 

Cyanide left him on read.

 

'Cyanide?'

 

Womble tapped the table impatiently "Oh for _fucks_ sake" he whispered to himself.

 

'You have a _good_ size, there I said it'

 

'Do you mean it?'

 

Soviet's face burned up at the sudden response.

'Yes.'

 

The next photo that came though wasn't at all what he expected.

A selfie of Cyanide's bottom face, sticking his tongue out and in the corner his member standing proud.

' _Very adorable_ ' he writes and put the phone down.

 

'You know what else is _adorable_?'

Womble doesn't need to imagine what that even means, he knows.

'Let me guess, your _dick_?'

Finally feeling he got the upper hand on this sneaky bastard.

'No you idiot'

'Then what?'

'You.'

 

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, here we go again :')   
> I just casually thought I'd watch some Soviet Womble but I guess my mind had other plans :))))  
> So its the first 4ish minutes of the episode Random Arms Bullshittery part 7 and ofc, the gay.  
> Hope you liked it, and if there's any odd stuff? Let me know ^-^


End file.
